Bad Romance
by the never ending dream
Summary: Zeke finds that he has feelings for Luther. Ginger hears him telling luther he loves him. Ginger gets upset cause she has been have late nights with zeke! ZxL ZxG Dont like it then dont read it!


**Bad Romance**

**Chapter 1: You push my buttons right and wrong**

**Zeke's POV**

"I'm allowed to have other friends!" Luther yelled.

"Only thing I said that I wanted us to hang out like we use to. Now your just being a five star jack barf." I screamed.

"Don't bother talking to me." He huffed while walking away.

"Luth, wait." I said. He didn't reply. He just kept walking. I know how that name gets him, but he deserved it. I was going to say sorry, but it wasn't my fault he is acting like a "jack barf." Day after day still no calls. He was being serious.

I started crying for like no reason. It was getting hard for me to breathe. My chest grew tighter. I felt like I was dying or at least I wanted to die. Luther was the only person I could think of. I couldn't shake him from mind. Then suddenly a movie like fantasy played in my head. It wasn't a memory, and I was sure of that. It kept playing over and over. I kept shaking my head, but that 'thing' wouldn't leave.

_The sun was out. About 5:00 pm. I was sitting at Ramps. Everyone was skating. Luther sat down beside me. Something beastly came over my body. I started drawing closer and closer. I was pressing my lips on Luther's. He didn't pull away instead he started twirling my hair. My tongue rubbed lips. I biting his lips in a sweet gentle vibe. _I shook my head again and again to try to make that 'thing' go way.

"I wouldn't do that." I muttered under my breath. I still had that 'thing' in my head. I decided to at least try to get some sleep. That 'thing' kept replaying in my head. "Okay, Zeke, this isn't going to work. I need to sort my feelings or something." I picked up a pencil and my notebook. I started writing.

_I don't know what's wrong with me. Are we friends or something more. I can't understand my feelings for you. Your laugh makes me smile on my worst days. When I see you my eyes light up like a Christmas tree. When I fight with you it feels like I'm dying. When I don't talk to you it makes me wanna die. Cry over you. Do you ever feel this way? I love you!_

After I finished writing it made since to me. I love Luther. *a knock on the door* I slammed my notebook shut and I threw it to the other side of the room. *my door opens*

"I was being a total 'jack barf'! I'm sorry." Luther said while closing my door.

"No, Luth, it was my fault. I over reacted cause you had a girlfriend and I felt left out." I replied.

"Z, I'm sorry I made you feel left out. Besides she wasn't my girlfriend." Luther said making my eyes light up again.

"Luth, I gotta tell you something. It might make you freak out." I said.

"What is it, buddy?" Luther asked.

"I-I-I I have thiiiis thing. Annn-and I've been doing somme searching. And I-I-I fell in love with this pers-son. That pers-son is verry impor-tant to me. An-d the per-son isss you, Luth." I said nervously. Nothing was said after a long moment. "I-I-I love you. It makes since if yo-u don't feel the same." Luther still isn't speaking. I would bust into tears if he didn't say anything.

"Z, I love you too." He said to my surprise and he didn't even stutter. "Its Bros before Hoes. Us till the end."

"Really?" I asked.

"Totally." He replied.

"Now I have no clue what to do." I told him smiling.

"We could start by being boyfriends." He said drowning off. "Only if you want to."

"I really would like to, but I don't know how or where to begin." I replied.

"I don't either, but we can figure it out as we go." Luther said.

"Luth, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." I told him.

"Really, Z?" Luther asked.

"No one better." I said to him.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"Should we kiss or something?" I replied.

"I never been kissed." Luther said shyly.

"I'll lead the way for you. Well at least till you get the hang of it." I said smirking.

"Okay." He said nervously.

"Luth, if you want to wait we will." I said. "Truth be told I'm scared too."

"No, where doing this." He replied. Luther walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Don't move." I said sweetly. I was moving in closer and closer until I was inches away. I stopped and looked in to his eyes. I brushed his lips with mine. I pulled away.

"That felt nice. Do it again." He said softly. I did the same thing except this time I didn't pull away. I pressed my lips harder. He rubbed his fingers through my hair. I slipped my tongue through the small opening in his mouth. I rubbed our tongues together. I starting feeling in control over him. I had his beastly urge. I pushed down to his back and I sat on top of him. I started kissing and licking his face wildly. Then I started grinding my hips against his. Harder and harder my hip grinded putting pressure on his dingo. "Zeke, can we not to this?" He asked. I got off of him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked confused.

"It felt good. Actually it felt really good. Its just we're moving to fast. I don't wanna brake up with you. Can we like start slow and work our way up?" He asked.

"Wanna start holding hands and maybe light kissing?" I asked him.

"Now that sounds cool." He said.

"How was I?" I asked.

"You was amazing." Luther said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "I'm so glad I'm here with you."

"I wouldn't want it no other way." I said. I pecked his lips. "I love you."

**Ginger's POV**

I was about to cry. I know its wrong to spy and bug peoples rooms. Hearing him from the bugs I planted broke my heart. I thought he loved me. I guess that was a lie. Did all the late nights we spent together mean anything to him? Every kiss we shared. All the midnight cuddles we had. Was it all lies? Did he play me? Just last night he was okay with cuddling me in his room. Am I not enough any more? I love you, Zeke. And I won't stop until your mine. Tears rolled down my face. About thirty minutes, like hours in my time, Luther had left. And I was still crying. I walked to Zeke's room with tears still streaming down my face.

"I thought you loved me." I said walking into his room with tears flooding my eyes.

"I do." Zeke said sweetly.

"Then what was that with Luther?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"Experimenting." He said.

"Was I just another experiment?" I asked.

"No. I'll stop experimenting for you." he said sweetly.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, and to show you that I love you I'll call right now and break up with him." He said looking me in the eyes. He pulled out his cell phone. Pressed some numbers. "Luth, I can't do this, its over….bye."

"Zeke, we still have time to do anything you want, because our parents isn't back yet." I told him.

"Oh no we can't. Cause I got figure out what I'm going to do to you tonight." Zeke said it so sexified. Then he shut the door and locked it. He pulled me over to his bed. He laid me down. I thought he said we wasn't going to, but I'm not going to argue. "I'm only giving you a small taste for right now." I was on my back and he was on top of me. He was making out with me. Then his lips started moving down my neck. Then his lips stopped. He started grinding my with his. He starts going harder and harder. I let out a moan. That made him go even harder. Every time I moaned he went harder which made my moans even louder. Then he stopped and rolled off of me and laid beside of me. My hips was hurting, but pleasantly. I tried to move, but I couldn't. "Did I make your hips hurt."

"yeeeah pleasantly thooough." I said. I nodded.

"Awe. Speechless stutter." He said. I nodded again. "I know what will help your hips." I still couldn't speak. He started kissing my hips. Then he cuddled me. "I love you." He whispered just as I was falling asleep in his arms. Then we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
